1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices that display images toward the outside and are used in various fields. In detail, display devices are variously used in various fields that render information through images. Examples of such uses are screens of portable terminals, televisions, or monitors.
A display device may include a display panel and a cover. In this regard, the cover may be attached to a surface of the display panel to protect the display panel from external impacts. In particular, the cover may be coupled to the display panel through an attachment process using a resin.
When the cover is attached to the display panel, the resin may be exposed to the outside or may spread onto a part where the resin may be unnecessary. To prevent the spreading or exposure of the resin, an anti-friction (AF) coating may be performed on the cover before coating with the resin.